U
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Menunggu seorang Jung Jessica yg telah tiada membuatnya mengalami ilusi.  -YulSsic-  deathchara! Angst maybe :p . Yuri ff! Girl X Girl! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Chibi present

**U**

[YulSsic]

**Happy reading~**

_**Our last time**_

+KRRRINGGGG KRRIINGGG+

Hm? Ada telefon masuk. Segera kumatikan shower dan meraih bathrobku. Setelah mengikat tali bathrob aku meraih selembar handuk kecil untuk membungkus rambut basahku. "Ne! Sebentar!" seruku sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menghampiri meja nakasku. Entah kenapa aku mengatakan kalimat bodoh seperti itu, jelas-jelas yang tak ada yang kuajak biacar.

Kuraih ponselku dan menekan tombol untuk menjawab, tanpa melihat nama penelefon. "Yobuseyo?"

+"YA! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"+ seru seseorang diseberang sana. Sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajahku mendengar suara ini.

"Jessica! Bogosipoyo~" ucapku manja dengan aegyo seolah dia ada dihapanku. Terdengar dia terkekeh pelan.

+"I know. Nado bogosipoyo nae Yuri."+

Senyumku semakin lebar mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Dan kurasakan pipiku sedikit menghangat mendengarnya. "Ah, bagaimana liburanmu?"

+"Seru sekali! Akan kuceritakan saat aku sudah sampai. Oh ya, kau mau titip oleh-oleh apa?"+ tanyanya antusias.

Aku mengerlingkan mataku sembari bergumam, "Eum… apa, ya?" aku berpikir cuup lama.

+"Palli! Mwoya?"+

"Terserah kau saja, deh." Jawabku manis pada akhirnya. "Ah, aku sedang belajar merajut sekarang. bagaimana kalau kubuatkan sarung tangan?"

+"Yuri~ musim dingin masih lama. Baru saja ini musim semi."+

"Tak apa. Ja, ukuran tanganmu berapa?" tanyaku sembari meraih selembar kertas dan pensil yang kuambil dair laci meja dan menggambar pola disana.

+"Bagaimana cara mengukurnya? Pakai apa? Ukuran jari kita berbeda, kan? Dan lagi aku tak membawa penggaris."+

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Tak usah pakai penggaris. Ukur saja dengan liontin kembaran kita. Baiklah. Berapa liontin panjang pergelanganmu?"

Terdengar dia berpikir sebentar, lebih tepatnya menghitung. Setelah dia menjawab ukuran pergelangannya, aku kembali menanyakan ukuran lainnya. Semua kucatat di kertas tadi sembari mencorat-coret diatasnya dengan sign love dan namaku serta Jessica.

Tapi percakapan berakhir tepat saat ukuran terakhir dia jawab, sambungan putus begitu saja. Kulihat layar ponselku.

+LOW BATTERY+

"Aish!" kubanting posel ke pantal disampingku. Karena lupa mengisi battery aku harus mengakhiri percakapan kami. Sial! Padahal aku masih ingin bicara padanya~

Sambil mengomel tak jelas aku mencari charger ponselku di kamarku. Ish! Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana. Biasanya saat seperti inilah Jessica yang ingat letak barang-barangku, atau dia sudah merapikannya terlebih dahulu.

Tak kunjung menemukan charger akhirnya aku keluar kamar dan mencari diseluruh sudut ruangan. Mungkin saja nanti Jessica akan menelefon lagi, jadi aku harus menyiapkannya.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa ada hasil apapun. Tapi, entah sejak kapan tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk merapikan barang-barang yang kemungkinan menutupi charger.

Aku terdiam bengong melihat hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Yah, walau tak serapih Jessica tapi ini sudah sangat jauh dari kerapian rata-rata seorang Yuri. Tapi lelah juga ternyata. Aku merabahkan tubuhku diatas sofa dengan sedikit kasar. Mataku menerawang langit. Aku tak dapat membayangkan betapa lelanya Jessica saat merapikan rumahku.

Tiba-tiba kantuk menyerangku. Mataku terasa sangat berat. Aku menguap lebar. Dan setelahnya aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

KRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNGGGG

Dering alarm membuka mataku dalam sekejap. Aish! Alarm sialan! Padahal bagus tadi aku mimpi bertemu Jessica.

Dengan malas-malasan aku turun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Kumatikan alarn diatas meja kemudian menguap lebar sembari merenggangkan ototku. "Aahhh~" kulirik ranjang disebelahku. Ponselku masih ada disana.

Kuraih ponselku dan menyalakannya. Tapi tentu saja, tak bisa. Kuletakan kembali ponselku pada tempat sebelumnya. Aku masih malas untuk mencari charger-nya.

Ah iya, aku kan mau membuatkan Jessica sarung tangan. Tapi sebelumnya… kurasa aku harus mandi dulu. Kusambar handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar mandi dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tik… tik… tik…

Suara jam dinding terdengar jelas. Hanya suara itu yang menemaniku sekarang selain jarum sulam dan tumpukan benang wol. Aku berkonsentrasi pada sulamanku.

Sedikit lagi…

"Ahhhh!" seruku ketika tanpa sengaja tanganku menyenggol tempat jarum hingga akhirnya beberapa jarum sulam jatuh, berserakan di lantai.

Nanti saja, pikirku. Kembali kulanjutkan rajutanku. Tapi gerakanku terhenti ketika bayangan Jessica melintas di benakku. Kalau dia tahu aku tak segera membereskan benda yang berserakan seperti ini, dia pasti akan mengomel sambil membereskannya.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah kesalnya saat berbicara panjang lebar tapi tanpa menatap orang yang dimarahi. Segera kuselesaikan sulamanku dan langsung berjongkok, memungut satu-per-satu jarum sulam yang berbagai jenis itu.

Setelah membereskan semua alat sulamku aku beranjak menuju jendela besar ditengah-tengah salah satu dinding di ruangan ini. Mataku menerawang langit pagi yang cerah. Err, lebih tepatnya silau. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan menggunakan tanganku untuk mengurangi cahaya yang masuk dalam mataku. Kembali aku tersenyum saat bayangan Jessica berkelebat.

_"Yuri! Jangan berjemur diatas jam 10! Lihat! Ini sudah jam 11 30."_

Kalimat itulah yang biasanya aku denger disaat seperti ini. Atau…

_"Tutup jendelanya! Serbuk bunga bertebaran dimana-mana, kau tahu?"_

Yah, walau kami sama-sama tak alergi serbuk bunga, tapi kucing pemberian Jessica dulu alergi pada serbuk bunga. Aku tak bisa faham, bagaimana seekor kucing bisa alergi serbuk bunga? Tapi juga… karena serbuk bunga akhirnya kami kehilangan kucing gendut itu. Aku sampai repot harus menenangkanya saat itu. Dan yang paling kusesali adalah, kenapa aku sampai berpikir untuk membawanya keluar dengan alasan agar antibody-nya terbentuk? Padahal sudah jelas dia terus-terusan bersin.

Aku tertawa pahit mengingat kejadian menyedihkan itu. Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarkan.

Angin bertiup pelan, menyapu kulit dan rambutku dengan lembut. Setangkai daun ikut terbang bersamanya. Kutengadahkan tanganku untuk menangkap daun tersebut. Dan ajaibnya daun tersebut jatuh tepat di tanganku. Kutarik kembali tanganku dan mengamati daun itu. Warnanya kuning pucat, daun kering yang rapuh. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Musim semi begini ada…?

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada tanaman-tanaman disekelilingku, yang besar maupun kecil. Dan tak satupun ada yang berwarna kucing pucat. Ahh, mungkin bawaan angin saja.

Kutarik diriku menjauh dari bibir jendela lalu menutupnya. Angin dingin masih bertiup diluar sana…

"Yap! Selesai!" aku tersenyum memandangi kotak yang dibalut kertas kado bergambar hati didepanku. Baru saja aku selesai membungkus sarung tangan buatanku itu. Semoga Jessica senang dengan polanya, ucapku dalam hati.

Jessica pulang nanti malam, mungkin lebih baik aku menyerahkanya besok pagi.

"Ahhh~" aku merenggangkan ototku. Lumayan lelah juga membungkus kado dengan rapi seperti tadi. Kutarik sebuah bantal yang tak jauh dariku, kuletakan tepat dibelakang tubuhku lalu kepalaku kubaringkan diatas bantal tersebut.

Semerbak farfum yang sangat kukenal tercium saat kujatuhkan kepalaku di bantal. Ini aroma Jessica. Ahh~ aku jadi merindukannya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, memejamkan mataku, menghirup aroma ini dalam-dalam, berharap itu sedikit mengobati rinduku padanya. Kembali kubuka mataku sesaat, lalu kupejamkan kembali. Mungkin dengan tidur akan membuat waktu berjalan cepat.

DEG

Seketika aku membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tidurku. Beberapa butir air mengalir dari pelipisku. Nafasku terasa tak beraturan. Mimpi apa aku tadi!

Tadi, aku bermimpi… ah, bukan mimpi! Aku tak bermimpi apa-apa tadi, kurasa. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan kuat yang medorongku untuk membuka mata. Dan saat aku terbangun kudapati tubuhku sudah penuh peluh dan nafas yang teratur seperti habis lari jauh.

Kuraih bantal dibelakangku dan kupeluk erat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut, khawatir, entahlah perasaan apa itu, yang pastinya perasaan tak enak yang sangat kuat. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan itu seolah terhubung dengan Jessica. Dia tak apa-apa, kan?

Baiklah, Yuri. Tenangkan dirimu! Kau hanya bermimpi buruk, ok?

Kembali kuletakan bantal dan kubaringkan tuubuhku pada posisi semula. Kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku, tapi tak bisa. Perasaan tak enak itu terus menghantuiku. Aku sangat cemas pada Jessica! Itulah yang kurasakan.

Segera aku beranjak ddari posisiku dan berlari menuju luar, tepatnya menuju rumah Jessica.

Sepanjang perjalanan perasaan itu semakin kuat, dan kuat. Dan perasaan itu terbukti saat kulihat dua buah mobil pemadam kebakaran terparkir didepan rumah Jessica. Beberapa orang berkumpul untuk membantu.

Aku berlari mendekati rumah yang kini memliki bekas gosong di beberapa tempat. Seorang yeoja menghampiriku dan langsung menarik lenganku begitu melihat kehadiranku.

Dia menarikku menuju sebuah mobil ambulance. Dapat kulihat seorang yeoja terbaring diatas kasur dorong yag berada didalam ambulance tersebut. Itu Jessica…

Aku tak dapat menhaan air mataku lagi. Kudekati sosok itu dengan cepat, tapi seorang ahjussi menahanku.

"Agashi, tolong jangan dekati dulu." Ucap ahjussi tersebut. Aku berusaha melepas cengkraman tangannya padakau dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku berontak.

"JESSICA! JESSICA!" seruku sembari menggenggam tangannya pelan. Kuraba urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

Deg "!"

Aku berbalik menoleh pada Krystal yang masih terdiam sesunggukan disana dengan cepat. "Ja-jangan katakan padaku dia…" kalimatku terpotong ketika Krystal menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Jessica unnie sudah pergi…" ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan dan bergetar. "Di-dia berusaha menelefonmu. Saat itu dia sedang menghidupkan kompor, dan gasnya…" Krystal tiba-tiba ambruk, terduduk di tanah sembari mencengkram pakaiannya yang sedikit terbakar.

Aku membeku di tempat.

Jessica… telah…

"ANDWAE!" bentakku. Terlihat Krystal cukup terkejut dengan teriakanku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Segera kuberbalik pada Jessica. Wajah itu… dengan ekspresi seperti itu tak mungkin dia sudah meninggal, kan?

Hahaha. Aku tertawa pahit sendiri.

Bibir itu… dengan bibir semerah itu tak mungkin dia telah tiada, kan?

Dia…

"JESSICA!" kuguncang pelan bahunya. "JESSICA! JANGAN BERCANDA! BANGUNLAH DAN KATAKAN KAU HANYA MAIN-MAIN!"

"Unnie! Yuri unnie!" Krystal berusaha menarik tubuhku, menjauhkanku dari Jessica.

Tidak! Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya!

Aku terus berontak, tak ingin bergeser sedikitpun menjauh dari Jessica.

"YURI UNNIE!"

Aku…

Seketika pandanganku kabur. Dan perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap…


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Chibi present

**U**

[YulSsic]

**Happy reading~**

~0~

_**I want to meet you again**_

~0~

Hal yang pertama kurasakan saat aku membuka mata adalah… rasa kehilangan yang sangat.

Kutekuk kakiku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tanganku. Kembali, aku menangis.

"Yuri? Gwenchanayo?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat lembut disampingku. Lewat celah lipatan tangan aku dapat melihat siapa disana yang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir… dan sedih. Sunny.

"…" aku masih terdiam saat sebuah tangan mengelus punggungku lembut. Sunny memelukku dalam dekapan hangatnya hingga aku lebih tenang. Kemudian dia menarik tubuhnya dari diriku.

"Yuri-a." panggilnya. Aku tetap diam, tak berusaha merespon apapun. "Jessica memberikan ini padamu." Ucapnya. Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan halus menyentuh kulit tanganku. Aku mendongak kecil.

Kulihat dengan sedikit samar, akibat terlalu banyak menangis, sebuah boneka teddy berwarna putih dengan pita kecil di lehernya. Boneka itu tersenyum padaku. Kudongakan kepalaku lalu keraih boneka tersebut dan mendekapnya lembut.

"Walau sempat menyelamatkan diri, tapi dia berusaha menyelamatkan boneka itu dari api. Disaat terakhirnya dia terus memanggilmu." Sunny mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Jaga boneka itu baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku masih tak ingin bicara apapun sekarang.

Aku masih tak percaya _dia_ sudah tak ada…

Kudongakan kepalaku, menghadap langit sore yang masih nampak cerah. Matahari masih bersinar dengan pantulan cahaya merah dan oranyenya. Hanya kicauan burung yang kembali ke sangkarnya yang menemaniku saat ini.

Mataku terpejam, berusaha menghayati terpaan angin yang menyapu kulitku, berharap angin membawa pergi perasaan ini. Membawa pergi air mata yang menggantung diujung mataku. Semua ingatan akan dirinya.

Aku menundukan wajahku beriringan dengan berhentinya sepoi angin sore. Dan bersamaan dengan itu air mataku jatuh, mengalir melewati pipiku dan akhirnya menetes ketika berada di ujung daguku. Aku menghela nafas berat.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu berlalu dan aku masih belum percaya akan roda hidupku sekarang. Aku tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja.

Mataku menatap kosong boneka teddy dihadapanku, tapi tanganku tetap mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Dalam tatapan kosongku aku menerawang, sesosok bayangan Jessica yang tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya lebih manis dari boneka ini, tentu saja. Kudekatkan wajahku pada Pporin, boneka dihadapanku, dan kuangkat tangannya hingga tangan boneka itu menyapu pelan pipiku.

Kupejamkan mataku pelan. Membayangkan Jessica-lah yang melakukannya.

"Ssica-ah…" ucapku pelan.

_"Ne, Chagi-a?" _haha. Bahkan aku masih bisa membayangkan suaranya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sekarang.

Kurasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahuku. Kubuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangku. Seohyun. Dia berdiri disana dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Unnie gwenchana? Kau terlihat pucat."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil.

"Benar tak apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau kurang makan, kan? Ah, malah terkadang tak makan sama sekali." Seohyun duduk disampingku, masih menatapku dengan cemas. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Dia masih menatapku khawatir. Ahh, dongsaengku satu ini memang selalu perhatian dengan kondisi kakak-kakaknya.

Kembali, aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempatku dan meletakan Pporin diatas ranjangku. Saat aku akan berjalan balik, kakiku menyandung beberapa benda yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku baru sadar, kamarku masih sangat berantakan. Sejak 'saat itu' aku jadi tak berniat melakukan apapun.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. Aku masih malas melakukan sesuatu. Karena setiap apa yang kulakukan, pasti terbesit bayangan Jessica dalam bayangku. Dialah yang biasa melakukannya, itu yang yang selalu terpikir olehlu. Dan akhirnya pasti hatiku justru semakin tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan perasaanku mati perlahan.

Hari ini perasaanku sudah lebih tertata dari sebelumnya. Teman-temanku semua menghiburku. Setidaknya aku masih memilik mereka saat ini. Aku tak tahu kan kapan akan kehilangan mereka.

"Mau makan siang bersama?" Yoona, teman kerja -ku, menawariku saat istirahat makan siang berlangsung. Dia anak yang baik.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku meneriwa tawarannya, karena aku tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Biasanya saat ini aku pulang, dan makan siang bersama Jessica sambil mengobrol sampai waktu kerja bagianku, kembali.

Tapi aku juga merasa tak enak dengan Yoona jika menolaknya. Lagipula cepat atau lambat aku harus terbiasa dengan keadaan sekarang.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan. "Ah, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja?"

Dia tampak berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sebelum setengah dua aku harus kembali bekerja, giliranku menjaga kasir."

"Baiklah."

Aku mendorong knop pintu perlahan. "Maaf berantakan."

Yoona hanya tersenyum manis lalu berjalan menuju dapur, setelah meletakan barangnya di ruang tamu, sementara aku pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

"Kau sudah masak?" tanya Yoona saat melihatku diambang pintu dapur.

"Hm? Ani. Beberapa hari ini aku tak memasak lagi." Jawabku cepat. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lalu ini?" dia menunjuk dua piring spagethi. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Tak mungkin Seohyun yang memasaknya, dia pergi ke Canada tadi pagi. Dan Sunny? Sangat impossible seorang Sunny menginjakan kakinya di dapur setelah kejadian tahun lalu itu. Saat segalanya menghilang dari dirinya.

"Molla." Jawabku asal. Aku memang tak tahu, kan?

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita makan!" tanganku meraih kedua piring tersebut dan menarik Yoona menuju meja makan.

"Hati-hati!" seruku pada Yoona yang sudah berada di pagar kayu. Dia tersenyum manis lalu menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Kembali pamit. Sopan sekali anak itu, gumamku kecil.

Selepas Yoona pergi kakiku masih berada di tempat yang sama. Kepalaku mendongak. Dengan menyipitkan mata aku menatap mentari musim semi. Hari masih siang.

Terik mentari menyapu lembut kulitku. Angin bertiup pelan, menyibak rambutku.

Kupejampkan mataku, meresapi hangatnya sang bintang siang.

Waktu telah berlalu. Dan aku tetap tak bisa berpaling darimu. Semua berubah, kecuali diriku,

Jessica-ah… bantu aku untuk menatap kedepan.

"Hhh…" aku menghela nafas pelan. Kau tak boleh lemah Yuri! Waktu terus mengejarmu meski kau bersembunyi darinya. Fighting!

Kutarik badanku dan masuk kedalam, menutup pintu perlahan.

Mataku menerawang lantai. Dan perlahan mendongak, menatap lurus.

Ruangan ini terasa luas tanpamu, Ssica-ah.

Jarum jam dinding terus berjalan. Waktu kerjaku masih nanti sore.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar.

Tapi entah kenapa, di tempat ini terasa berbeda. Ruangan ini masih memliki jejak Jessica. Masih tercium aroma farfumnya. Hangat dirinya.

Dan kamar yang rapi…

Eh?

Tunggu dulu! Kamar yang rapi!

"EH!" aku membelalak. Dengan langkah tergesa aku berkeliling kamarku. Mataku berkeliaran, mengamati semua benda-benda. Tak mungkin! Kamarku rapi! Siapa yang merapikannya! Tak ada yang pernah masuk kamarku kecuali aku dan Jessica!

Tep

Langkahku terhenti. Berpikir sejenak. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Tadi… makanan sudah tersedia. Dan sekarang kamarku rapi…?

Hanya satu nama yang terbesit, yang mungkin melakukan semua ini…

Jessica…

BRUUK

Aku terjatuh, terduduk.

Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin!

"Arrgghhhhhh!" aku mencengkram kepalaku kuat. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut saat memikirkannya.

Jernihkan pikiranmu Yuri!

Tak mungkin Jessica yang melakukannya…

Tak…

Mungkin…

"Pporin…"

Mataku menangkap sesosok boneka teddy, duduk, tepat disampingku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh.

Kuraih boneka tersebut dengan tangan bergetar. T-tak mungkin Pporin yang melakukannya, kan…?

"Pporin-a…" Jariku mengelus perlahan kepala lembutnya. Kutatap kedua mata kancing Pporin. Tak ada yang ganjil. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

_"Yuri-a…"_

Sebuah bisikan halus terdengar. Aku tak memperdulikan suara itu. Kepalaku masih terasa berdenyut. Sakit.

_"Yuri-ah…"_

_"Yuri…"_

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, merasa suara itu berasal dari sana. Tapi tak ada yang kudapati.

Haha. Sudah pasti aku berhalusinasi.

Sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang.

Aku beranjak menuju ranjangku. Perlahan kurebahkan tubuhku diatasnya. Fuuhh… begini lebih baik. Pelukanku pada Pporin semakin kueratkan.

Sunyi. Hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar.

Mungkin aku lupa menutup jendela lagi, karena, kurasakan angin menyapu lembut kulitku.

_"Yuri-a…"_

Kubuka mataku perlahan.

Kudapati sesosok siluet Jessica disana. Berdiri dengan senyum indahnya.

"Ssica…" Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Ini bukan mimpi, kan…?

Jessica masih berdiri disana. Tangannya terulur padaku. Wajahanya terlihat beitu teduh. Serasa damai.

Kakiku turun dari ranjang, menapak lantai. Tanganku terangkat berusaha menggapainya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Dia terus tersenyum, bersabar menantiku.

1 langkah… 2 langkah… sedikit lagi aku berhasil menggenggamnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di bibir jendela. Yang kurasakan setelahnya hanyalah hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhku saat aku terjun bebas.

Jessica… dia berada disampingku. Tangannya masih terulur padaku. Kukaitkan tanganku padanya. Senyumnya semakin merekah.

_"Kita sampai, Yuri…"_

CIITTTTTT

BRRAKKKK

Terasa benturan yang sangat keras di kepalaku. Kurasakan beberapa organ tubuhku mulai mati.

Mataku menerawang langit. Sosok Jessica telah menghilang. Terganti dengan beberapa orang yang mulai mengerumuniku.

Dalam samar aku dapat melihat Pporin yang bertengger di bingkai jendela, tersenyum padaku. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang… Krystal.


End file.
